Friendly Advice
by C0123
Summary: Ruth decides to visit an old friend in order to get some advice on her and Harry's relationship. May become a multichapter fic. HR Please Review if you enjoy. Adult content chapter 7.
1. Malcolm

**Set in series 9. Around 9.3/9.4ish**

She knew she shouldn't be doing this but it felt so right, it was what she needed to do. Only he would understand, there was nobody else she could turn to. Everyone was gone. Dead, Jo, Zaf, Adam and now Ros, what she would give now even to be able to speak to Ros; frankly it stunned her. So now here she was stood outside his door, knowing that just this would be enough to have her removed entirely from active duty, she brought her hand up to the wooden panel and knocked lightly on the door.

The hall light flickered on and she could make out his silhouette gliding down the hallway to greet her, he opened the door cautiously, the chain still on. Once a spook, always a spook, on seeing her his face lit up, his eyes sparkled and she grinned as he thrust the door open and pulled her to him, initially she was shocked by his affectionate outburst, but soon settled into his embrace and followed him as he beckoned her inside.

"Ruth."

"Malcolm."

"It's so good to see you." He couldn't stop smiling, neither of them could.

"I wasn't sure if I would be intruding." She began to fidget nervously as her actions caught up with her and she realised the predicament that she might have put him in.

"Preposterous. You could never intrude. Wine?"

She smiled gently and replied with a nod.

Bringing in a bottle of particularly expensive red wine and two glasses Malcolm sat down on the opposite end of his plush sofa to her before pouring her a generous glass and handing it to her.

"So Ruth, What brings you here?"

"I needed somebody to talk to."

"What about Harry?"

"I can hardly talk to Harry about this."

"Why not?"

"Because it's about him."

"Oh. Right." He looked at her inquisitively, trying to gage her emotional state and noticed her mouth pulled up into a slight smile. He smiled and nudged her arm with his elbow in a friendly gesture.

"Ruth, are you and Harry courting?"

"No. Well, not exactly, to be honest Malcolm I don't actually know. That man he baffles me!"

"Well what's happened? Come on, tell me." He smiled and placed a hand over hers; she squeezed it gently and smiled back at him.

"A few months back I asked him if he wanted to go for a drink, we went, and it was... it was so nice to be with him again, but also the most frightening feeling I've ever felt. I knew I still felt something for him, but I didn't realise it would become so intense again, so soon after... Anyway we've been out numerous times since; he just seems to be holding back it's as if he is worried that he's going to offend me."

"He is probably worried that his advances won't be welcomed."

"Or he just doesn't want me anymore."

"Nonsense, in three years there was nobody else who even kept his attention for longer than 30 seconds let alone anything else. It was always you Ruth."

"I had to move on Malcolm, as far as I was concerned I was never going to see him again, I couldn't live my life waiting for him to come and rescue me."

"And he respects that Ruth, he respects you. He loves you. He always has done."

"I'm sorry to put this on you Malcolm; it's so selfish of me."

"Don't be absurd, like you said, there is nobody else anymore and we're friends." He rubbed her hand with his.

"What shall I do?"

"From what you have told me, I would guess that he is playing it safe and allowing you to take the lead."

"I did, I asked him for drinks."

"No. I mean, in order to develop the relationship to the next level, it's you that has to take the initiative." Malcolm had gone a bright cherry hue in the face at his explanation; his words stuttering as he expressed them.

She smiled back at him.

"It's so nice to see you Malcolm, really it is. How is retirement treating you?"

"Unbelievably tiresome and repetitive." He allowed a small laugh to erupt from his mouth.

"You could always come back."

"Ah. Making executive decisions for him now! That wasn't the initiative that I meant!" She laughed and hit him on the arm playfully.

"No. I've done my time, I've had enough."

"That's fair enough."

"How is he? The boy?"

Ruth grimaced slightly and Malcolm went to backtrack on the conversation before being shushed by her.

"He's fine, well as fine as you can imagine given the circumstances, but he's alive, and that's down to you Malcolm."

He blushed at her praise and smiled sheepishly

"He was a very sweet child."

"Yes."

"Anyway, would you like more wine?" He gestured to her empty glass and proceeded to hover the bottle over the rim of the glass.

"Please."

"So what do you and Harry have planned next?"

"Cinema"

"Ah, most definitely a date." He grinned cheekily at her.

"Shall I ask him for dinner? Would that be better?" She mused worrying slightly.

"Why? You can sit on the back row and re live your misspent youth."

"Excuse me, my youth was not misspent!"

"Perhaps not, but I would bet my life Harry's was." She chuckled at the thought of a teenage Harry pushing his luck with the girls of his youth.

"I really should leave."

"It's been a pleasure having you here, please. Call again, and with good news!" He smiled and embraced her once more as she attempted to free herself from her tangled coat.

"I will. Goodbye Malcolm."

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this, if you like I will make it into a Multi chapter, depends on what people think. Please review. **


	2. Cinema

**AN: Thank you for all the lovely comments, I'm glad you enjoyed it, well this is part one of Harry and Ruth's date, and she really does take Malcolm's advice! Please review if you enjoy.**

Ruth placed a hand inside her wardrobe fumbling between the racks of clothes for something that didn't resemble office attire or something out of an 90s time warp, sighing she picked up a pair of smart jeans from a hanger and set about deciding between which top would be most appropriate for a cinema trip. Not that the cinema had a dress code but popcorn in the cleavage was not the look that she was going for and being prepared for any eventuality was a must. Finally picking a dark burgundy coloured blouse she proceeded to dress, smiling at herself in the mirror as she mentally backtracked to the conversation that she had had with Malcolm, teenager indeed she thought; giddily going over every possible scenario that tonight could unfold. She dabbed a small amount of perfume at her pulse points inhaling the heady scent as it clung to the air around her. For the first time in a long time she was genuinely excited and it felt amazing, letting go of the past and finally moving forward with her life; and it was mostly thanks to Malcolm. She finished applying her make – up; a small amount of mascara, a little foundation and blush and she was ready to go. All she had to do now was wait for him to come and pick her up, she walked down the stairs towards the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine in the attempt to calm the nerves which had began to creep up on her. A knock on the door made her place the glass back on the counter, brushing down her jeans she took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hi." Harry smiled awkwardly at her on the threshold of the house; she smiled back and grasped her coat from off the staircase.

"Ready?" He beckoned towards his car.

"Yep," she turned around placing her piece of paper in the doorframe before looking up towards him expectantly as he walked her to his car.

The car journey was filled with a quiet awkwardness between the two which was broken several times by Harry's need to fill the gap with anything that even closely resembled conversation. Before long they had arrived at the cinema.

"So what exactly are we going to see?"

"I was thinking you could choose. I'm not particularly enthralled by any of the choices on offer, to be perfectly honest."

"You should have said, we could have gone somewhere else."

"Don't be silly, you wanted to go to the cinema, and alas here we are now decide, mule." She looked up at him from under her lashes and took his hand.

"Well we'll see how long your resolve lasts when I have both Colin Firth and Hugh Grant to fawn over."

"I think I'll survive." He smiled noting their joined hands and caressing her palm with the point of a finger.

"Besides I thought that your taste in films would extend further than modern adaptations of Jane Austen."

"My startling intellect needs a night off every now and then Harry." She grinned cheekily at him and he laughed fully at her.

They positioned themselves in the queue to pay when Harry felt a tug on his hand, he peered down at Ruth who was appraising him with her eyes; a glint of something in them that he had almost forgotten.

"I went to see Malcolm today."

"Really? How is he?"

"You aren't angry?" She quizzed him, moving closer towards him as she did so.

"Of course not, why? Should I be?" He grinned down at her.

"No, and he was fine."

"So why did you go and see him?"

"I needed to talk to somebody." She kept her eyes on him watching for his reaction.

"You can always talk to me, you know that Ruth." He looked at her, the concern showing in his eyes.

"It would have been defeating the object." She smirked saucily at him and watched as he took an audible gulp.

"Should I be jealous?" He chuckled and gripped her hand tighter with his own.

"Most definitely, in fact Malcolm threw himself at me as soon as he opened the door." She played him teasingly and smiled at his mock shocked look.

They had failed to notice that they were now at the front of the queue and the cashier was frantically calling out for the next customer when the people behind them placed a firm hand on Harry's back and told him in a less than civilised manner to hurry up.

"Two for Bridget Jones please." He sighed, watching the amused look on the cashier's face as she shared what must have been some joke between her and Ruth that only the female's of the species were in on.

Grasping their tickets they made for the pick n mix stand, still holding hands and reeling from the slight indication of this date being more like an authentic date rather than the previous awkward outings that they had been on.

He picked up a bag and a scoop and began to shovel all manner of sweets into it, before feeling a hand on his arm.

"You do realise that they will be extortionate in price."

"It's only a couple of sweets it won't be too bad." Ruth held her hands up in a mock surrender fashion as he walked towards the till and the spotty youth behind it.

"That'll be £8.00 please sir."

"£8.00."

"Yes. Sir"

"What's in them? Cocaine?"

The boy shuffled his feet nervously and looked at Ruth for help, she glanced up at Harry with pleading eyes and he promptly handed over a £10 note to the youngster.

Grasping onto her hand he walked them towards the screen, extortionate sweets in tow.

"Hate to say I told you so."

"I should have taken him back to Thames House for target practice."

Smiling she dipped her hand in the bag and picked out a jelly sweet. Still fuming over the ridiculous prices Harry was looking elsewhere until he felt a gentle tap on his chin, he turned around to see Ruth holding the sweet to his lips.

"Open up." He smiled and opened his mouth so she could pop the sweet into it.

"Now stop moaning."

They walked into the auditorium to see it littered with men who seemed to have been blackmailed into going to see the film with their partners, empathy stretched across their faces as they acknowledged each other walking in.

"Where do you want to sit?"

Ruth shrugged and proceeded to scan the free seats in the room; of which there were many. Purely accidentally her gaze fell onto the back row of the auditorium and she heard an echo in her head of the conversation that she and Malcolm had had previously and chuckled to herself. She pulled him up the steps and proceeded towards the back.

"The back row?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Indulge me." Ruth patted his arm as he sat down in the seat next to her. Shaking his head he looked at her with a vague look in his eyes.

The lights dimmed in the theatre as Harry held the sweets out to Ruth, she smiled at him, and took the bag off him; settling it between their bodies and grasped his hand instead. Grinning he took his hand from hers and placed it around her shoulders instead; holding her against him. He bowed his head towards her ear and whispered to her;

"I feel like a 15 year old." He laughed to himself, not noticing the look on her face; as if she was close to bursting into uncontrollable laughter based on Malcolm's advice.

As the film progressed Ruth found herself becoming bolder, she placed her hand on his leg; just above his knee and squeezed it gently, he turned to look at her; her face was turned to the screen and she was avidly watching as Colin Firth threw lustful glances towards Renee Zelwegger in the movie. He laughed under his breath, how could she be so blasé about it?

Putting her to the test he allowed the hand around her shoulder to move further around her and began to gently toy with her hair she sat there, still not acknowledging his movement; just glaring at the screen in front of her. Unbeknownst to him she was leaping for joy inside, waiting to see what his next move would be. He allowed his hand to drop towards her neck and inhaled as he began to gently caress the soft, white skin on her neck. Her resolve began to crumble as she felt his hands on her skin, and she gripped his leg firmly, sweeping her hand up his thigh when she felt him tremble underneath her hand.

"What exactly did Malcolm say to you?" He laughed down her ear

"Why are you thinking about Malcolm?" He nodded grinning and laughing into her ear softly.

"I'll have to debrief him tomorrow." She bit her lip to stop the laughter,

"You'll be doing nothing of the sort." He moved her hair behind her ear and brushed his lips across her cheek and placed a soft kiss on her temple. She couldn't help but smile as she felt those lips against her; she turned into him and wrapped her arms over him nestling her head on his shoulder.

"Now, stop distracting me, I'm trying to watch this." He breathed into her hair. She scoffed and continued on with watching the film.

As the lights came back up they both reflexively squinted their eyes, Ruth sat up and stretched as Harry searched behind him for his jacket, upon finding it he turned abruptly and tipped the best part of £8 worth of sweets across the floor. Giggling Ruth grabbed his hand and led him out of the theatre.

"I've had a brilliant night Ruth."

"Me too." She glanced up at him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You know we could always have a drink before we leave." She mumbled the words into his shirt, looking up at him in an adoring fashion as she finished. He smiled back and smoothed her hair with his hands.

"That would be perfect."


	3. Drinks

**AN: Since its Valentine's Day I thought that more fluff was in order! I don't own them. **

Finally deciding on a pub to settle in Harry went to the bar to order Ruth a glass of wine and himself a scotch.

"This is the fourth glass I've had today."

"That officially makes you a binge drinker you know?"

"Dutch courage."

"Ah, so I have to get you drunk in order for this to happen again?" He grinned at her like a predator, his teeth bared.

"I think I may save you the trouble next time." She smiled back at his expression and placed her hand on top of his on the table.

"So how is Malcolm?"

"He's fine, bored though." She smiled, recollecting the earlier conversation.

"It's good that you can speak to him."

"He's a lovely man. He was always supportive of us." He clutched her hand tighter and stage whispered to her.

"So there is an "us" now is there?"

"Well. I thought..." She hesitated and went to move her hand from his.

"Calm down, of course there is an "us"; you didn't honestly think I was going to let this chance pass me by again did you?" He lifted his hand to caress her cheek; she promptly took his hand with her own and looked at him intensely in the eyes.

"I missed you so much." He smiled sadly at her and brought her hand to his lips; kissing her knuckles softly.

"I missed you too."

"It was always you Harry, but I thought I was never going to see you again."

"You don't have to explain this to me."

"No. But I want to. I want to explain."

"Then explain." The mood had taken a more sombre tone as he looked at her; 3 years of pain etched into her face.

"I loved him." Harry's face dropped slightly and he loosened his grip slightly on her hand.

"You can't deny me that Harry. Did you never think of moving on? I was still young, I could get married, have children, but he was never you Harry, and I hated the fact that he knew there was something else. I wouldn't marry him, I couldn't, that would have been too final, I could never have faced you had I married somebody else."

"I wouldn't have blamed you." She smiled at him.

"When he died it was like everything I had come to expect from my life had disappeared, I was back with you, yes, but I blamed you for everything that had happened. I was wrong Harry. It was never your fault. They would have killed them anyway, regardless of what you said. I know that now." Harry nodded.

"I'm still sorry. I never wanted to hurt you."

"I don't want you to be sorry anymore."

He nodded at her, his lips pursed and his hand gently brushing through her hair.

"Shall we leave? Before you are too drunk to stand." She giggled gently and nodded her acquiescence.

Both of them were extremely conscious of the impending awkwardness as he drove her back to her house, neither of them daring to look at the other but instead watching the way her hand covered his on the gear stick. The car halted and he turned around to look at her.

"Were here."

She nodded gently and bit her lip.

"I'm making spaghetti bolognaise for tea tomorrow, you know, there may be enough for two if you wanted to come around, you don't have to obviously, but you can if you want." She raced through her speech her eyes pleading with him.

"Hmm, Spaghetti, count me in." He grinned back and chuckled at the relived expression on her face.

"I should probably go." He looked down towards the steering wheel, still smiling."

"Getting ready to brief Malcolm?"

"Possibly." Her lip curled up and her gaze drifted towards his mouth.

"Good night Harry."

"Night Ruth."

She hesitantly closed the distance between the two of them, feeling his hand rest on the skin of her cheek as she lifted her face to meet his. She gently trapped his bottom lip between her own, her eyes closing with the intense memory of the only other time she had kissed him, his other hand came up to her face; joining its twin and entwined itself in her hair, he brought her closer to him, gently feathering his mouth over hers as their noses brushed against each other. He reciprocated her action on her top lip and pulled away, his eyes lidded.

Smiling like a maniac she gripped the handle on the door and left the car; Harry still sat inside, spellbound by her actions. Giving him one last look as she walked through the door he sped away from the house and into the next street.


	4. Chapter 4

Settling into the sofa Ruth picked up her phone and began to deliberately press the buttons of Malcolm's number into panel, the evening had been enlightening and truly amazing, still grinning to herself like a mad woman she waited for the dial tone to sound in her ear. Malcolm had insisted in knowing how the date had gone and by god, she couldn't wait to tell him. The kiss that her and Harry had shared inside his car had surpassed every expectation of the night that she could have ever imagined, however as the night had gone on her confidence had grown and she had become almost certain of his feelings for her and that he would not reject her if she stepped up her advances.

"Good evening, Can I help you?"

"Malcolm. It's me...Ruth."

"Ruth! How was it?"

"Sublime, Malcolm, it was more than I dared envisage."

"That's fantastic dear, did you tell him?"

"Not in so many words, but I'm certain that he fully understands my intentions."

"Oh." She could imagine the blush that had crept onto his face at her previous sentiments; innocent as she had been in stating them.

"He was very appreciative of your efforts Malcolm."

"Tell him he is very welcome. So if I was to ask you now if you are indeed courting would I receive a different answer?"

"I suppose you would." He could hear the smile in her voice.

"You have no idea how pleased I am to hear that Ruth."

"Almost as pleased as I am to be able to say it?" He could hear the smile in her voice as she replied to him.

"I couldn't think of two more deserving people, I wish you every happiness."

"Thank you. From you, that means a lot."

"So when is the next date?"

"I'm not sure yet, I was thinking of asking him for dinner, or would that be too forward?"

"Of course not, you should ask, a middle aged man living on his own, the nourishment would be well received of that I have no doubt."

She chuckled gently at the reminder of Harry's culinary prowess; stretching as far as tuna and crisp sandwiches.

"Thanks Malcolm. I'll speak to you soon."

"Goodnight Ruth."

Ruth woke early the following morning, remembering the events of the night before vividly in her mind, she smiled to herself trying to think how he would respond to her when he arrived at work today. Would things be different between them? Showering quickly and brushing her hair into a ponytail as she had used to all those years ago she smiled to herself in the mirror, her cheeks a faint pink colour; a happy and healthy glow.

Arriving at the grid she was not surprised to see that she was the first there, she had made a habit of it when she had first started at MI-5 and as she had come to learn; old habits die hard. Sinking into her chair she sighed to herself and waited as the lights on the grid came on one by one alerted by her movement. She took her lunch from her bag and put it carefully into her desk drawer; another familiar movement, turning her computer on she began on the daily reports. The threat level had been at its lowest for months, either that or they were sorely missing something, perhaps her preoccupation with a certain section head might have been the problem. Her head bobbed over the top of her screen, seeing the dark, glass box that was Harry's office, bathed in an eerie glow from the lights on the main part of the grid. She couldn't help but glance inside, another habit. The whirling of the Pods caused her to whip her face from his office and towards the newcomer. It was him. It always was, she was first and he was second, everyday, it had rarely differentiated from its norm.

He looked across the grid to the desk he knew would be occupied, and smiled gently at the embarrassed expression she held as her brain re enacted their kiss from the night before.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"I'm just going to put this away." He gestured to the coat that was slung casually over his arm before grinning at her and turning towards his office, the lights came on as he walked inside and he looked across to see her watching him, her embarrassed smile as he caught her and she whipped her eyes downwards towards her keyboard still smiling to herself. The next thing she knew he was perched upon her desk only centimetres away from her looking at her with a softness in his eyes.

"Hi." He smiled as her breath hitched in her throat.

"Are you feeling ok, you look a little flushed?" He smiled widely at her, his teeth bared, and she scoffed loudly.

"I'm perfectly fine thank you."

"That's good." He nodded, stifling his laughter.

His eyes moved across her face and for a beautiful second she thought he was going to kiss her, before getting up off her desk and beginning to cross the room.

"Harry?"

He stopped dead and turned around.

"Would you like to come for dinner some time?"

Grinning again he spoke.

"Well it all depends."

"On what?"

"On what's on the menu."


	5. Chapter 5

"So this meal?"

Ruth looked up from her computer to be confronted with her boss, pout firmly placed upon his lips as he smirked at her.

"Yes?"

"Is this the same meal that you asked about after the cinema or am I getting two dates and two meals out of this?"

"You only want me for my spaghetti." She smiled back, lowering her voice as Tariq approached his desk.

"Hmm, well there has to be something to make up for your lack of taste in films." He trained his eyes on her daring her to protest in such close proximity to Tariq. Sensing what he was up to she glanced to the side and saw that Tariq was more than occupied fiddling with his newest gadget and smiled flirtatiously at her boss.

"You weren't complaining at the time." Boldly she extended her hand to smooth his tie down his shirt, feeling him inhale at her touch. She grinned broadly at him.

"Be ready for 8pm. Wouldn't want it going cold now would we?"

The day had gone on with surprisingly less interruptions from Harry who had painted his section head face on for the rest of the afternoon only to have it shattered when he was caught watching Ruth from his glass box as she lifted her eyes towards his; reliving the memory of the previous night and the kiss that they had shared in his car.

"Shouldn't you be getting home?" Tariq tilted his head backwards in an awkward and childlike pose towards Ruth.

"Sorry?"

"The spaghetti isn't going to cook itself is it?"

"I thought..." Ruth looked at him incredulously.

"What's wrong?" He noticed the blood drain from Ruth's face.

She looked up from the keyboard, relaxed and smiled gently.

"Nothing, nothing is wrong." She grinned wider and glanced over to Harry's office.

"But you are right; the spaghetti isn't going to cook itself. Goodnight Tariq."

She took a last glance, catching Harry's eye in the process and nodding her intentions to him before leaving through the pods.

Upon arriving back home she glanced around at the mess which was her kitchen, sighing she picked up the marigolds on the side and began to clean, and tonight was going to be perfect, poisoning him with bacteria was not the way to go about it. She made the mince and began to prepare the spaghetti, whilst simultaneously attempting to make her living room look less like the embodiment of spinsterhood.

She ran upstairs stopping at the threshold of her bedroom, glancing inside she looked at the amount of clothes adorning the floor and the actual bed, she hadn't felt the need to dress up for work for a long time, however this morning had been different and the evidence was strewn across the room. Groaning she walked inside picking up as much as she could when she stumbled across a particular blouse that she had forgotten that she owned. It was a midnight blue in colour, and gave an advantageous view to the fortunate person who happened to be sat opposite at the time; pausing to look at it she bit her lip. Would it be presumptuous to wear it? Would it be too much too fast? She scoffed at her thoughts, it had been 6 years of chasing, there was nothing fast about it, and a low cut blouse was by no means an invitation into her bed. She pulled of the one she had been wearing at put the new one on in its place; it was perfect for her, advantageous in all the right places. She applied some perfume and looked in the mirror; she was a different woman to the one who had entered London a year ago, she was no longer a ghost of who she used to be, Ruth Evershed was firmly back in the land of the living. She paused, smiling when she smelt the scent of the mince on the cusp on burning and ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Pulling the food off the hob she jumped as the shrill sound of the doorbell rattled through the kitchen. She inhaled sharply and made towards the door.

"Come in." She smiled noting the casual look he was sporting. A pale blue open-necked shirt and beige chinos, she appraised him silently enjoying herself immensely when she noticed him doing the same and began to blush profusely. She allowed him to pass her and led him into the living room.

"I'm just putting dinner out. It won't be long."

"You look beautiful." She blushed brightly and scurried into the kitchen.

Harry looked around the living room his trademark pout on display as he thought up his next move, silently he stood up, employing all of his skills as a spook he made it into the kitchen and leant on the doorframe watching her as she busied herself putting the spaghetti through a colander. Turning around and seeing him watching her she squeaked in surprise leading Harry to erupt into laughter.

"I should have known I couldn't leave you in a room on your own without you having to go snooping."

He smiled and approached her, and poured the spaghetti onto the two plates on the kitchen counter in a moment of domesticity.

"I was hungry."

"Patience is a virtue."

"I've never prided myself on being particularly virtuous." He smirked as he saw her face erupt into a picture of shock and chuckled to himself before circling his arms around the back of her and placing his cheek on hers.

"Play your cards right and you might get to see how virtuous I'm really not." He hissed into her ear before kissing her cheek and leaving her stood, motionless and in shock.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's been a while, but here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. **

Carrying the two plates Ruth made her way into the dining room to be met with Harry's smirk as he poured them a glass of wine each.

"I hope it lives up to the hype." She placed the plate in front of him.

"I'm sure it will." He winked suggestively at her blush and then smiled warmly and covered her hand with his own.

The meal had continued with a less suggestive but still mildly flirtatious feel, their eyes rarely leaving the others.

"More wine?"

"Yes, please."

"Shall we drink it in the living room, I wash up later."

"Sure, and I will wash up." He grinned and took her hand as she led the way into the living room.

She moved towards the stereo to turn it on to be grasped around the waist by Harry, pulling her down onto the sofa with him, taking her wine from her as she sat.

"You are a wicked man, that's twice you've done that tonight."

"Well you haven't kissed me yet."

She giggled girlishly and snuck closer to him, implicating herself into the crook of his arm, her face at his neck.

"I suppose I should rectify that?"

"Hmm." He turned his mouth towards hers, expecting her to take it, but was surprised when she placed a hand on his cheek and brushed her lips across his neck tantalisingly, floating against his skin with gentle butterfly kisses. She moved her mouth across his neck, and looked into his heavy lidded eyes, closed with pleasure as she finally kissed his mouth. He kissed her back with passion pulling her up and onto his lap so that she was sat higher than him on his knees, her hands threaded into his hair coiling it around his fingers as the kisses became increasingly more heated. His hands grasped onto her hips as they gasped for air, and they halted, breathless, staring at the other.

"Ruth." Harry whispered as she drew a teasing hand over his shirt.

"Harry." She mocked his voice and trailed off sucking against his neck.

His hands drew up her back, bunching the satin of her blouse in a pair of fists and slid on underneath and onto her cool skin. He groaned loudly as his hands touched her, and turned her face to attack her neck with his mouth, she closed her eyes tightly fighting against the tears which threatened to form at the sensations he was lighting within her and her guilt at her thorough enjoyment of the feelings.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. Yes I'm fine, really I am."

"We can stop if you like."

"No. Don't stop. Don't stop." She leant into him slowly and placed a chaste peck onto his lips, and embraced him tightly.

"I've wanted this for so long."

"So have I."

"I love you." He whispered it almost inaudibly into her ear, nuzzling her gently.

"I love you too. I still love you, I always did." He squeezed her tighter and placed his chin on top of her head, kissing her hair gently.

"And I love this blouse." She moved off his shoulder startled and laughed at him as he tugged on the lace.

"I thought you might." She smiled and kissed his lips gently.

"Hmm, pick it especially did you?"

"Maybe..." She cocked her head at him and smirked.

"It's really very nice."

"The lining is even better."

"Is it now?" He grinned a dirty grin, and brought his lips back towards hers. His hand fumbling at her blouse, teasing a button through the gap before posting it back through again.

"Tease." She held his head firmly in her hands smiling at him.

"It's not gentlemanly of me I admit, but it's great fun." His smile exploded and she gained a rare view of his toothy grin.

"Given up on being a gentleman have you?"

"Maybe."

"Thank god for that. I was starting to worry about you."

"Excuse me! I assure you there is nothing to worry about on that front."

"I'm not to know that."

"I could give you some good hard evidence if you like?" He smirked diabolically at her incredulous expression.

"Maybe I will take you up on your less than savoury offer."

"You don't have to. I don't want to push."

"7 years Harry. I've wanted you for 7 years. Believe me I'm sure."

He nodded gently, taking her mouth sweetly with his own as she stood and led him to her bedroom.

**Things are beginning to get a bit heated! Where does everybody want me to take this story? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Right then, well I've never written anything like this before so, ehem be gentle ;) For all the people who wanted smut enjoy!**

She stepped over the threshold to her bedroom, pushing the door open gently and looking towards her bed. He stopped behind her, looking over her shoulder to the same piece of furniture. She turned towards him hesitantly, her eyes turned down towards the ground shyly. She placed a hand gently onto his chest, smoothing it over the planes of his chest and down towards his stomach.

She felt his hand creep into her hair as her hand continued to trace over him, he tipped her head back gently, forcing her to look him in the eyes and kissed her hungrily on her lips, his tongue finding its way brutally into her mouth. She grasped his shirt, her hands balling into tight fists as he kissed her with an increasing passion.

Breaking off from the kiss she turned back towards the bed, he smiled warmly down at her, his eyes containing all the communication she needed to take him by the hand, she guided him closer until they found themselves at the edge of the bed. She gestured to sit and drew a quivering breath as he acquiesced.

She walked around until she was stood directly in front of him, his eyes scanned her eagerly, awaiting what her next move would be when she brought her hand to her blouse, his breath hitched and his throat took on the chemical properties of sandpaper as he watched her undo each button of her blouse with extreme precision. He snapped his gaze up towards her face as she dropped the blouse to the floor, his gaze smouldering as she reached behind her to her bra clasp. He hand came back around as the garment met the floor and his eyes took in her chest. She paused. Then began an agonisingly slow walk towards him, his eyes burning as she stepped into the circle of his legs, he followed her face upwards with his gaze as her hands fell onto his shirt and began to undo the buttons on his shirt one by one.

Her hand crept inside the material, the buttons completely undone and an expanse of flesh available to her viewing, she smoothed her palm across his chest feeling the sparse hairs which dressed his skin, placing his hand on her stomach he felt her smooth skin underneath his fingertips, trying to touch her somewhere which was not obvious or crude in their current state. He travelled teasingly, moving higher up her abdomen his hands massaging her flesh as he went on. His palms reached the pointed ends of her breasts; he circled them over her, seeing a flash of desire in her eyes as he did so. She pushed the remains of his shirt of him, running her fingers over his collarbone and circling her hands around his neck as she straddled his knees.

"Oh god." He hissed as she raised herself over him and kissed him fleetingly on his lips. She could feel his erection as she sat on his lap, causing her to gulp and blink in disbelief at their situation. He coughed suddenly startling her out of her thoughts worrying that perhaps she had realised that she didn't want this. Smiling she gazed at him and tipped his chin up towards her.

"Please Harry." He smiled back, knowing that she had had enough of being the dominant force in their newly found relationship; he would have to take control.

He lay backwards on her bed and turned them over in one neat movement, the shock at the sudden movement evident in her face he chuckled at her and pecked her cheekily on the lips. Hovering over her his hands continued on the journey they had begun previously circling firmly on her chest and abdomen before bringing his thumb gently to her nipple, watching her eyes close with pleasure as he flicked over her. He ran his fingers under the curve of her breast flicking his thumb over her nipple again as he began to gently knead her flesh. He looked up from his hands and to her face, watching her half lidded eyes and bent towards her neck nuzzling into her as he continued his caresses on her breasts; a hand entwined itself in his hair as the other swept down his chest and down his sternum. He began to apply more pressure with his mouth as she arched back in passion and suckled on her neck, moving towards the hollow of her throat. Her hand clenched around his hair the other frozen against his stomach, as his mouth moved lower; he shifted his body to cover hers, straddling her completely, his body held up on his straining arms as he lowered his mouth to her breast. Her hands skimmed down his back, relishing the feel of his skin on her own. Her eyes screwed shut as he flicked his tongue across her and she gripped his shoulder firmly as she bathed in the pleasure he was allowing her. He continued as he had begun giving equal attention to the neglected breast, leaving her flushed and covered in goose pimples, he skimmed down her body with a hand, pausing just above her waistband, and he looked up at her, his desire evident in his darkened eyes.

"Please." Teasingly he opened the button on her trousers, and carefully undid the zip drawing them down her legs before she kicked them off and they fell onto the floor. His breath hitched as he drew his hand over her underwear and felt her dampness, biting his lip he caressed the material watching her as she began to writhe beneath him.

"God, Ruth. You kill me."

Tentatively he reached beneath the material and felt her searing flesh for the first time, his breath wavered again and decisively he pulled off her underwear and sat back on his legs watching her before him. Shaking he brought his hand to her and swept a finger across her wetness, watching her tense as he did so. She was so close; slowly he pushed the finger inside hearing her sigh as he entered her.

"Harry." He bit his lip, lust coursing through him as he heard her breathy moan and began to thrust into her with another finger as his thumb found her clitoris.

"Fuck." The word was coarse from her mouth and Harry whipped his head to look at her, in surprise at her explicit outburst. She met his eye, her blush increasing tenfold and he chuckled at her and leant up to kiss her mouth. His fingers recommenced their motion as he placed a small kiss on her navel. She knew what he was about to do, her insides tightened at the mere thought as his mouth travelled down her abdomen until his tongue came to rest on the spot which had elicited such a response before.

He continued her back arching off the bed with each languid stroke against her sensitive flesh.

"My god. Harry." He chuckled into her, the action provoking even more pleasure in her.

"Why thank you."

"Just shut up and carry on." She smiled down at him before he sucked hard on her flesh, ending her torment and causing a deep moan to rip from her throat as she grasped his hair and gyrated underneath him. He backed away from her, allowing her some time to recover.

Smiling at him she tugged at his belt, noting the bulge formed within them. Firmly she covered him with her hand, watching the pleasure mark his feature as she squeezed him gently over his trousers.

"God woman, take them off." He hissed cheekily.

She took the zipper down and helped him out of his trousers, watching as he took off his own underwear. She took his erection in her hand, watching him wince with intense pleasure as she stroked him.

"Ruth." He moaned, his eyes screwed shut.

She kissed his mouth and let go off him, reading what he wanted.

He braced himself over her once more and guided himself inside her for the first time. He looked at her intensely marking the occasion, and smiled. Finally. He began to move inside her, His thrust beginning long and slow until he could no longer take it, he was frantic with need for her; she gripped his earlobe between her lips, sucking it between them. His thrusts came faster, harder, his breathing ragged and his voice hoarse, his body slickened with his exertion and then he threw his head back as he came, sated finally. Ruth grasped his face kissing him intently.

"It's ok. Come here." He circled her in his arms tightly and buried his face in her neck until their breathing slowed and they began to sleep.


End file.
